Johnny Zecht
Johnny ''(ジョン（フォーリス・ゼクト）),'' is a guest character in ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era''. He is a biker, engineer, sky pirate and descendant of Foris Zecht﻿. Profile Personality Johnny is seemingly magnanimous man, yet extremely bold, assertive and direct. He tends to be egocentric in social situations and refuses to speak a word about his father. Johnny shows a somber side when thinking or speaking of his gravely ill mother. Appearance Johnny is a young man of 24, with a strong, stocky build. Across his body he wears a Dvapara Yuga, holstered on his back in which he keeps his weapons, the Chirijiraden and the Saiga pistol, given his engineer/machinist alike job role. He wears black trousers and a dark sliver ring with a silver jewel encrusted in the middle around his left finger. On his feet, he wears black shin strap boots and has a distinctive Neubauten tattoo on his neck. Story Johnny is the only one of the main cast, unaffected, not doppel to any lost souls within space time distortion. This could be due to the distinct bloodline of his ancestor, however, manifested personality still occurs as time flows erratically; meaning, Johnny behaves more as his ancestor had when he once lived. The main cast, however, are doppel to lost souls. They, unlike Johnny, have no ancestry bloodline to the lost souls. It should be noted Reddas is not seen or depicted as a lost soul. Johnny is a young man troubled by his past, one that he cannot easily let go. Despite attempts to continue on with his life, Johnny's remorse over his descendant's past actions never truly leaves him, despite his bloodline. He proves to be both noble and brave, and ultimately selfless in his sacrifice to save Dalmasca, as his descendant has done. The ring which Johnny wears on his left finger, carries the name "Zecht Ring" (ゼクトリング), which is a heirloom of unheralded power passed down through the Zecht family generations. It is possible this ring gives the wearer magical capabilities, however, it is not directly spoken of. The ring was given to Johnny by his mother before she become ill. Before the party heads off to the emerged Dimensional Vortex anterior Sky Fortress Bahamut, they rendezvous at the Aerodrome at Port Balfonheim. There they are reunited with Johnny as he explains vaguely what has happened to him after the destruction of the Sun Cryst. It was true he was sent to the Darkness Beyond Time where he witnessed the Dream Devourer with the Woman in Flight bonded in its grasp. Unable to fully explain the experience, he notes he felt a strong aura of longing and loneliness, before having a part of his memory truncate and finds himself afoot the Cerobi Steppe. Weary the words Johnny speaks, Nyx urges the party to enter the vortex with haste. Johnny isn't depicted in any scene at the ending. It is unclear of his whereabouts and is only hinted in the Void Beyond Time. Gameplay Johnny wields the Chirijiraden in battle. He wields white magicks, black magicks and green magicks. His skill set is Tier Skill. Alizarin Implode is Johnny's signature cinematic attack as it deals massive damage to all foes. He is equipped with twelve Explosion Materia. In the Selective Jobs, Johnny wields the Saiga pistol which has an Attack Power of 150, utilizes the pierce formula and has an Evade of 40. Abilities White Magicks Bravery Black Magicks Scathe Green Magicks Bubble Tier Skill Steal Alizarin Implode (Celerity skill and colossal damage to all foes). Creation and development Despite his guest appearance in The Zodiac Era, Johnny is considered the main principal of the game.' '''Johnny is the only character whom left a foreshadowing inclination on possible continuation of the series after the final ending. The Zodiac Era, being a non-commercial game in the Facing Fate series, is the only entry in trilogy featuring models not of the Final Fantasy series. In early concepts of The Zodiac Era, Johnny was depicted of having a closer relationship to Carrière. This, however was scrapped in the final build. Johnny's appearance was to be depicted as dominant and assertive, yet magnanimous and philanthropic. He is the only male character depicted with more sexuality than the main cast, however, it is never seen physically or metaphorically in game. Quotes * ''"You like that!? Go for it!" * "Heh heh, that's gonna leave a mark!" * "To think, is ill-advised. It seems I was bestowed a gift of luck this time; unlike my descendant." * "But it was no ordinary beast, seems there was a Woman trapped within it's grasp." * "Don't speculate. If I can't remember, and you haven't seen it, there's no way we know exactly what the beast, or woman is." * "The vaccine seems to be working; you've been more responsive to the serum than the others administered." * "Yes... Of course. The 15th." Trivia Johnny Zecht's name, personality and background of being a biker is a reference to Johnny of the Robo Gang and the Jetbike. In the beta build, Johnny's theme plays "Robo Gang Johnny" theme from the original Chrono Trigger soundtrack, but was scrapped in the final build, giving him his own personalized theme; seeing the lack of complete relations. The Chirijiraden is a Kora wielded by Johnny. It is of a similar design to Reddas's Chirijiraden. The weapon has an Attack Power of 91, Evade of 15 and utilizes the speed formula. Musical themes "Day of the Night" is the eponymous theme of Johnny in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score that plays is "Laura Plays the Piano" by Akira Yamaoka, reorchestrated by Sebastien Romero. "Johnny's Vitality" (ファロス戦) plays during the First Ascent at Pharos of Ridorana, foreshadowing his kismet at the end of the denouement.Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:Facing Fate